A Whole New World
by Lady Christa
Summary: Sesshomaru a demon who travels his lands. Christa an average teenager, who loves myths and legends. What happens when they cross paths? What will she do know that she goes through changes? What will she think of what is to come? And how did she end up in another time? Read and find out!
1. Character Listing

A Whole New World

_Character_ _Info_

Sesshomaru-

A demon who travels his lands. Along his side he has his over bearing retainer and a young girl with him. He fights for the Tetsusaiga, who his father left to his half-breed brother. He has in his possession the Tensaiga, and used to have Tokijin but the sword was destroyed.

Christa-

A 17 year old who loves the world of myths and fantasies. She works in a Museum, on her spare time, that bases all of it's discoveries on the Feudal Era. She soon finds herself going through some changes when something calls to her.

Inuyasha-

Sesshomaru's half-brother, who was born of a human mother and a demon father. He is the heir of Tetsusaiga and love interest for Kagome, who has to say but one word to subdue him.

Kagome-

Shikon Miko and love interest to Inuyasha. She fell down the well at 15, and has hunted the shards for two years, switching back and forth between two lives. She travels with Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kilala.

Sango-

A demon slayer who seeks revenge on the half-breed Naraku who killed her family and comrades. She is in love with the monk but to proud to say so. She hits him every time he touches her or any other girl inappropriately.

Miroku-

A perverted monk who who has a hell whole in his right hand passed down from his grandfather. He was cursed by Naraku and it will continue until he is defeated or is eventually destroyed but his own curse. He too is in love with Sango and shows it occasionally.

Shippo-

A fox kit whose parents were killed by the Thunder brothers. He thinks of Kagome as his 'mother' due to her always taking care of him.

Kilala-

Sango's best friend and battle partner.

Rin-

An orphaned girl whose parents were killed by Kouga the Wolf demon's wolves. After she was killed by the wolves, Sesshomaru brung her back to life with Tensaiga. After that she followed him every where she went.

Jaken-

Sesshomaru's retainer who often yells at Rin and in return is hit by Sesshomaru or a rock being thrown towards his head. He is often saying things he should not while Sesshomaru is gone, resulting in him getting hit. He is also entrusted to watch over Rin when Sesshomaru's away, if not his punishment is death.

Ah-Un-

Sesshomaru's dragon. Jaken is his care taker and is shown giving resistance, when Jaken is trying to get him to go when the start on their journey again. He doesn't listen well to Jaken, only to Rin and Sesshomaru himself.

Keade-

An old priestess and Kikyo's sister.

Kikyo-

Inuyasha'a ex-lover who was created from Earth, bones and grave yard soil.

Naraku-

An evil half-breed, who started out as the bandit Onigumo and used demos to get to Kikyo's heart. He is after the jewel to become the most powerful being.

Extra Characters-

Ms. Ling

Mason

Dr. Walker

Ms. Higurashi

Souta

Gramps

Prologue

Christa Ling, a 17 year old girl who works in a Museum on her spare time, comes across some changes that makes her think that what she had planned for her future would be changed for good. As the changes happen, while she is in a public building, she knows what she may be in for, due to her love of myths. After the changes are done she runs into someone who she thought was only that. A myth! When she learns the truth and how to face her destiny, what will she do? Face it, or run away from it?

Set in Tokyo, Japan and 500 years prior, the Feudal Era.

Read and Review!

Lady Christa


	2. Chapter I

A Whole New World

One Huge Leap

* * *

_Gotta get there quick! _Christa Ling, a 17 year old High Schooler, was on her way back home so her mother could take her and her brother for some doctor's appointment. _Ugh! I hope I'm not late! Then again when am I ever on time... Oh wait, ha never!_ As she was racing home she felt a tug on her soul. Like something was calling to her. She decided then and there to think about it later before she got in trouble.

"With a few minutes to spare to!", "Hey mom, I'm home. Ready to go?"

"Yeah, just waiting on you."

"I know but _my ride_ home cancelled on me, so he could take his girl out"

"Who?"

"Never mind, Mason"

"Alright, let's go"

"Okey dokey", "K"

They all climbed into Ms. Ling's car, just as they were pulling out she felt the tug but harder. _I wonder where it's coming from.. Oh well, I'll think about it later. _After driving for all of five minutes pulled into the parking lot and parked. Getting out of the car told them to go in and wait for her. After they had gotten checked in and checked in to a room and by a nurse they waited for the doctor to enter. A few minutes pass and the doctor walks in. told the doctor why they were in there. Mason had gotten an ear ache and she decided it be best to take him. Besides they were do for their yearly check up anyways.

"Well, he certainly has an ear infection. As for your daughter, she seems in perfectly good health." Dr. Walker stated and handed her a slip for some medication for his ears.

"Thank you doctor"

Pain flashed through Christa's eyes for a mere second as the tug was becoming stronger. _There it is again! I don't feel too good, I wonder if this doctors a fake. I certainly do not feel healthy. _As the pain had subsided it decided to intrude again but this time in her whole body. When the pain started, a light blue flash had come and engulfed Christa. Within a few minutes the light slowly subsided, everyone in the room gasped. Christa opened her eyes and looked down at her hands after she brung them down from clutching her head. _Claws? A stripe on each hand? Oh no, could this mean... I have to get out of here quick! _Christa lunged for the door and headed straight for the waiting room and out their doors. She didn't know where she was going. She only knew that the pull would guide her.

* * *

When Christa neared her house, she made a b-line towards her neighbors Shrine instead. _What would lead me to her house? _Just as she finished the last of the steps she heard her come out.

"Huh, a demon presence? Here?" Kagome Higurashi, 17 year old High Schooler, turned to look where the aura was coming from. As soon as she found the spot she didn't recognized who she was, but who the figure resembled.

"Sesshomaru?"

Thinking she was going to be caught, Christa desperately looked for a way off the Shrine when she heard herself whisper the name Kagome had spoken,

"Sesshomaru"

_Whose... Never mind.. I wonder if Kagome could help me, she is a priestess after all. _Slowly stepping out from where she was hiding behind the God Tree, Christa asked,

"Kagome, do you not recognize me? Look closely, at my aura."

_No way! It couldn't be her could it? For as long a I've known Christa, she has always been human.. but then again there always HAS been something different about her._

"Christa how did you...?"

"Become demon?" She finished for her, as Kagome was still a little shocked to even know if what she saw was real or not. Yes Kagome has seen her fair share of demons and half-breeds alike, it was weird seeing her elementary friend as one. As if knowing she was looking for an answer, Christa decided to tell her how it happened.

"I don't exactly remember how or when, but on my way home today I felt a tug and shrugged it off so I could get there in enough time before I got into trouble. When I got home, I felt it again and then another time when we were at the doctors but stronger. The last tug brung a pain through out my entire body, and with a light blue flash I transformed. After that I ran all the way here, where the tug led me." When Christa finished her story, Kagome looked at her with surprise and shock. With a few minutes to recover Kagome asked,

"I've never heard of that happening before. What made you come to my Shrine?"

"I myself do not know. I wasn't lead to you but, the building on your grounds"

_Could she be thinking of my house? _Stupid thought. _No, there's nothing special there... _For the next few minutes Kagome racked her brain for answers when it hit her. _The Well maybe? I wonder if Keade or Inuyasha would know how to deal with this_?

"Do you know how to solve this, Kagome?"

"I have a few suggestions, but you should tell your mom where you are"

"My mother should be home by now, so I'll go tell her I'm studying and doing homework at your house"

With that said, Christa rushed over to tell her mom where she would be and grabbed her school bag, just so her mom would buy her lie.

"Love you mom!"

"Love you too, sweetie!" Ms. Ling waved goodbye to her daughter as she once again left their grounds. This time to find the truth about who she is. _Soon Christa you will learn your destiny._

**K here's my second book first chapter. Those of you who read Smile of A Single Rose, I added the fourth chapter back up because for some reason it disappeared off the site completely. Any way, I hope you love this book just as much. ONE more thing. I will update Smile of A Single Rose tomorrow. If I can I will add two chapters instead of one, since I haven't updated in a while. Read and Review!**

_**Lady Christa**_


	3. Chapter II

A Whole New World

Finding the Answers

* * *

_Ugh! I dont know how much more of this I can take of this! Walking up and down these is way to much for me. _For the fourth time that day, Kagome had to walk the stairs of he Shrine. The first two are when she left for school and came home. The last two. Different story. She had to walk down them to explain to Christa's mom, that they had a test to study for. Walking out the door they heard,

"Study hard girls and good luck!" And for the last time when they had to walk back up the stairs to let Kagome's mom know they were leaving for the Feudal Era. Even though Kagome would have Christa wait outside so she couldn't hear her telling her mom where they were going to be. She would even whisper, just in case. _If mom would've heard me complaining about walking up the stairs four times she'd tell me that I'm young and it's good exercise. I guess it's a good thing I'm going back today, or otherwise Inuyasha would've come and gotten me. This is going to be a long trip. I hope either he or Kaede can help us._

As she continued to think, she didnt notice when they reached the top... or when Christa had asked her a question.

"I'm sorry I wasnt listening, what did you say?"

"I just wanna know who we are going to see and where this place is" Christa said in a quit annoyed tone after being ignored.

_Well I guess since she wants to know, she will. At least she doesn't have to wait outside when I tell mom. _"Come on I'll tell you who, how and where. Okay?" Kagome asked, carefully choosing her words.

"Hn"

_She reminds me of Sesshomaru when he does that. _With that Kagome and Christa headed into the house to start the tale of the Feudal Era.

* * *

Once up the stairs and in her room, Kagome thought of how to start off with telling Christa. Although, she had already chosen for her.

"Who are we going to see?"

"Kaede and Inuyasha"

"Who are they, and do not lie. I can smell it if you do"

_Damn! I forgot the stupid senses! _"Well Kaede is a 50 year old miko and Inuyasha is a half-demon"

"Demons are myths, are they not?"

"Not exactly"

"Explain"

"Well where I'm taking you it has all sorts of demons, humans and half-breeds alike"

"What is this place called?"

"The Feudal Era"

Shocked by what she had heard, Christa didnt know what to say. _The Feudal Era was over 500 years ago. How could one girl travel back in time? How is a miko or half-breed going to help me? I wonder... Would I be able to meet... Lets go find out then, shall we?_

"How is it that a half-breed or miko could help me?"

"Well I'm not so sure Inuyasha could because he wasn't raised with the demon laws, culture and customs when he was little. Kaede might. Or my friend Sango, she's a demon slayer and knows a lot about demons."

"Interesting. So you travel with a slayer, half-breed and an old miko?"

"Well sort of. Kaede stays back in the village. But there are others like Shippo a fox demon, Kirara the cat demon and Miroku a perverted monk"

"I've never heard anything like that before in my entire life. Now, how do we get there?"

"Through my families Well"

"The one your mother told us to always stay away from when we were little?"

"Yep, that's the one"

"This is indeed going to be a very interesting trip." With things explained, Kagome started packing everything she needed, except the food. Her mom always got the food ready for her. _Food, clothes, crayons, coloring book, candy, bows, arrows... Yep that's everything._

"Ready to go?" Kagome asked a patiently, yet anxious Christa.

"As ready as I'll ever be"

"Bye mom love you!"

"Bye Ms. Higurashi!"

"Be safe girls"

"We will" Kagome shouted as they ran out the door and headed towards the Well House.

"This is how we are getting there? And all I have to do is..."

"Jump. Easy, and once you land on the other side you have to climb out. But since your demon you could easily jump out. If you wanted to, of course."

Saying what Christa wanted to hear, Kagome jumped down the Well waiting for Christa to join her on the other end. _Here goes nothing_. Jumping in the Well, Christa felt an unfamiliar yet comfortable blue magic surround her as she passed through times.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter as much as I did. Sorry I havent update but I got an idea for this story and my other, Smile of A Single Rose. Read it please. But I've also been busy with no ac, two kids, puppies, brothers getting into trouble, sister in hospital and family drama. R&R!**

**_'-'_**

**Lady Christa**


	4. Chapter III

A Whole New World

Legends Become the New Reality

* * *

"Oomph.. Well that certainly hurt"

"You okay?"

Looking around, Christa noticed that she was still in the Well but there was a sky above her. "Huh, yeah I am I just didnt realize that I would come and land on my butt"

"Don't worry, happened to me the first time I came"

"Alright so, you said I can jump out. What about you?"

"Well I can either climb out or call for Inuyasha"

"Or I can grab you, your heavy pack and jump out"

"Okay" Plan figured out, Christa grabbed Kagome and her heavy ass pack and made a clear jump right out of the Well. Landing smoothly, she put Kagome back done on her feet and dropped the bag. "Okay I know I'm demon and all but that thing is heavy. How do you carry that thing with you all the time?"

"Well it is hard but I do have Inuyasha to carry it sometimes." _That damn half-breed! How dare he make a women, even though Kagome is more than capable than carrying it, lug that heavy ass thing around all day! _This made Christa mad, which sent out more than enough of her energy to attract a few certain people.

"Hey calm down its okay, if I dont carry it than I bring my bike"

"That shouldn't matter Kagome, what happened to manners. You would think being part human that fool would know what they are" In her mild anger state Christa didn't notice the new audience that occupied the small clearing, though Kagome did. And before Kagome could tell Christa a certain half-breed shouted,

"Wench! Who do you think you are calling me a fool!"

"Now, now Inuyasha. she may be right about you being a fool, and you certainly dont use your manners"

"He's right Inuyasha"

"Who's side are you on here"

"Inuyasha there are no sides, Christa's right. You need to learn how to use the manners I know I taught you"

"Keh"

_What an idiot. _"Christa I want you to meet my friends, Sango the demon slayer"

"Hello"

"Miroku the perverted monk"

"Kagome! Your words wound me!"

"Yeah right monk" the one now known as Sango, hit him before he could reach her and start the perverted questions.

"That of course is Inuyasha, and this is my son Shippo"

"You have a demon fox kit as your child? When did you adopt him?"

"About a year and a half ago. Why?"

"No reason. Now whoever's hiding can come out now"

To say the least everyone was shocked. No one knew anyone was near bye, much less in the same forest. _Interesting. A new demon appears and knows of my presence when neither the half-breed or his group could figure it out. _Stepping out of the shadows, everyone looked to see who it was and was shocked even more, if possible. With long silky silver hair, cold golden eyes, a white haori with red and white cherry blosoms to show his rank, white hakamas, dark blue and yellow sash, armor, black boots, his moko-moko and swords known, Inuyasha shouted again,

"Sesshomaru!" Turning to see what the half-breed said was true or not, Christa slowly turned and gold met gold.

"Pathetic, that a new demon could sense my presence and you couldn't half-breed"

"Awww shut the hell up, Sesshomaru! What are you doing over here any ways?"

"I came to see what the power surge was, and it brought me here."

Opening his mouth to say another thing, Inuyasha was silenced by Kagome with a single glare threatening to sit him. Regaining the ability to move, Christa changed spots in an instant to be in front of Sesshomaru, leaving only about two and a half feet in between them.

"Are you Lord Sesshomaru?" Christa asked in an overly excited tone.

"Wench! How dare-" Sesshomaru looked to where the annoying sound was coming from and shot Jaken a glare telling him to be quiet.

"Yes. And you are?"

"My apologies, milord. I am Christa"

"Hn"

"Could you help me Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken looked like his eyes were about to burst. _I wouldn't dare say anything, or Lord Sesshomaru would have my head! But what kind of demon wench would need milords help, without wanting something._

"What is it that you need?"

"I would like to know how I became a demon"

"Explain"

"Well you see, this morning I was human and I-"

"How could you be human if you are demon now wench!" Jaken blurted out. Instead of Sesshomaru glaring at him to shut him up, Christa answered.

"If you would let me get to that part, _master _Jaken. I could tell you." To say the least he did shut up.

"There was some sort of tug pulling me somewhere, and that started after I got home from school. Then again when I was leaving with my mother and brother to go visit the doctor." She was hesitant about saying the last part, not knowing how the reactions will be. "The last one was when I was _in _the doctors office. There was a light blue flash. And here I am now." Everyone was pretty shocked to know that something like that can happen. Sango, with a shocked yet thinking look, thought what might have caused it and that she may be right.

"What is your last name?" Sesshomaru asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Ling, milord"

"The only other silver dog demons, other than this Sesshomaru's clan, there is the Northern. They are black and silver dogs. You are from where exactly?" Not knowing if telling him is bad, she barked in the ancient dog language, which she has studied.

_-I'm from five hundred years in the future, milord-. _Knowing that THE Lord Sesshomaru could actually be shocked, even if a little, shocked Inuyasha and Kagome who noticed quicker than Sango and Miroku.

_So she knows the ancient language. Interesting for someone who has only been demon for maybe a few hours. -Is that so?-_

_-Yes milord-_

If everyone else would have heard what Sesshomaru is about to say next their jaws would most likely be on the ground in milliseconds.

_-You may call me Sesshomaru-_

_-But milord, is that not disrespect for royalty?- _Christa was confused. Everything she had ever heard about him, Sesshomaru would always say that it is _Lord_ to you. Especially if they were low level demons.

_-No, it is not considered disrespect for others who are royalty. Have you not noticed the mark on you forehead, or the markings on your cheeks?'_

_-Uh no mil- Sesshomaru I have not.-_

"Kagome can I borrow your mirror please?"

"Uh, sure. Here you go." Handing Christa the mirror, Kagome looked at her quizzically. Opening the mirror, Christa saw just what Sesshomaru was talking about.

**Hey guys hope you enjoyed this chapter and are looking forward to reading more. I noticed I have a few followers and favoriters, so thank you guys! Starting this Monday I will be working, so I will try to keep up the updates if not during the week I'll find sometime on the weekend. Reviews, they make me happy! Go now or no more updates! Lol**

**_'-'_**

**Lady Christa**


	5. Chapter IV

A Whole New World

Unexpected Surprises

* * *

What she saw in the mirror shocked her. There she saw a beautiful women staring back at her with silky wavy black hair and silver streaks going down her back, to the back of her knees. Two baby blue stripes, one on each cheek, blue markings on her eyes, much like Sesshomaru's, pointy elf like ears and on her forehead, a four point star with two small five point stars. One in each corner on different sides. _Wow. I look... beautiful!_

"Here you go Kagome"

Thanks" Christa handed the mirror back to Kagome and went to look at Sesshomaru but felt a tug on her kimono sleeve. _I have a kimono! Wow!_ The kimono she wore was a floor hitting and flowing white, with baby blue four point stars with a dark blue outlining them, on each sleeve and on the right side of the neck. Silver at the hem of the kimono with dark blue four point stars, baby blue out lining them. For the obi it was a beautiful bluish lavender, tied in a pretty bow. Looking down to see who it was trying to get here attention,

"Yes?"

"Are you a friend of Miss Kagome?"

"Yes, I am. My names Christa. Who are you?"

"I'm Rin. That's Master Jaken and this is Ah-Un."

"I see, and they your friends?"

"Ah-Un is, Master Jaken isn't. He doesn't like to play with Rin."

Smiling at the was she talked, she answered.

"Dear, where are you parents? I know you are aren't Sesshomaru's child?"

Frowning at what Christa said, Sesshomaru saw Rin struggling to hold back tears and try to explain to her what happened to her parents. So he did it for her.

"Rin's parents were killed by the Wolf Princes wolves and men. Ever since, she has been afraid."

"You mean Kouga?" Kagome asked.

"Yes. They had attacked and killed her. I revived her." Christa and Kagome gasped. Followed by Miroku and Inuyasha gaping at what Sesshomaru said.

"Well... I am sorry to hear about that Rin. Come here." Pulling her closer to her to pick her up, Christa took Rin and chose the nearest tree to sit under. Getting into a comfortable position, Christa started to whisper things to calm her down. After trying to calm her down by talking, she tried humming a song that she sung to her nephew. This made Rin cry harder because it was something that her mother did. A few minutes of humming and rocking, Rin quieted down and soon fell asleep.

Everyone thought since it was getting dark they should either camp their or head to the village. Everyone took a vote. They would sleep in the woods, with Kagome's friend.

* * *

By early dawn the next morning, Sesshomaru was the first to wake. _Rin will want breakfast when she wakes in a few hours. _To give her a break from fish for breakfast, he decided he would go and get some meat. Standing, ever so gracefully, he walked to Jaken and kicked him awake.

"Jaken. Watch Rin."

"Y- yes milord." Jaken learned long ago not to question where Lord Sesshomaru went. He'd never get an answer anyway. Having taken care of that, Sesshomaru walked off into the forest to find Rin's breakfast. And her new companion.

Shifting to get comfortable, Christa noticed some extra weight. _That's right. Rin. Well I can at least hope for the best that Sesshomaru is like a father figure to her._

"Rin. Dear wake up." As she was waking up Rin, Christa noticed a change in the wind. The scent of something dead.

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating in like twenty something days. Been working. Anyways hope you like this chapter. Please review, they make me happy. I know that those of you might not really like it cause its not Kagome and Sesshomaru, but I this is something I made in a dream so, please enjoy the rest of the book.**

**_'-'_**

**Lady Christa**


	6. Chapter V

A Whole New World

Questions and Answers

* * *

"Something smells dead." Apparently, so did Inuyasha.

"Hey! Everybody, wake up!" he yelled

"Whats the matter, Inuyasha?" asked a groggy Kagome

"Somethin's comin"

Hearing that they all jumped up and got ready to fight. Walking into the clearing was none other than Kikyo.

"Kikyo" Inuyasha whispered

"Kikyo?" Christa was confused. Who was this Kikyo person? Why did Inuyasha smell happy to see her? Most importantly. Why did Kagome seem sad.

"Who are you?"

"Did you not hear Inuyasha. I am the miko Kikyo."

"Ok. Doesn't explain why your here"

"I came to see Inuyasha"

_I remember now. I read something about her. She's Inuyasha's past lover. She was killed by something evil and brought back to life by some witch._

"Leave"

"Excuse me?"

"I said leave"

"You have no right to tell me where I can and can't be" Somewhere behind the trees stood a tall figure. As he walked out , with breakfast caught and dead, everyone turned to look at him when he spoke,

"Yes. She does. In fact she is a guest in my lands and may throw out anyone she wishes. She comes from the Northern castle and you will show some respect."

If she was shocked, her cold clay face didn't show it. "Is that so?"

"Yes. It is"

"You heard what my momma said now leave!" Rin shouted. Kikyo looked at her and then back at Christa. Christa felt a glance and looked to see where it was coming from. _Sesshomaru. _The look he gave, she couldn't figure out for the life of her.

"For one who is demon, why would you adopt human child?"

This time it was Christa's turn to be shocked. _Rin had not mentioned anything about her wanting me to be her mom. Well doesn't matter to me. I'd be honored to be her mom any day. _

"Because she needs a mother, and who else better than I than to except her."

"Interesting" Turning to leave, Inuyasha looked at Kagome then back Kikyo. Then followed her.

Falling to her knees, Kagome let loose the tears she'd held back. Running to her side before anyone could react, Christa was by her side hugging her best friend.

"I am so sorry Kagome."

* * *

A few hours later, Kagome had calmed down. Sesshomaru had skinned the deer and Christa had cooked it. Instead of it being breakfast, it ended up being an early lunch. Sango was the one to break the silence. "So how long have you known Kagome, Lady Christa?"

"Um... 12 years, I think" she whispered the last part.

"Really? We've been friends that long?" Sniffled Kagome.

"Yep"

"Wow didn't really notice"

"I see. So how long have you known Kagome?" She asked Sango with a stern face.

"About two years"

"You fell down the Well two years ago and didn't tell me?" She turned and looked at Kagome.

"Yes" she dragged the word.

"Uh Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you guys defeated Naraku yet? And what about the shards?"

"Well I have all the shards, but two"

"What about Naraku?"

"Yeah. We defeated him about six months ago."

"So if he's dead, where are the other two shards?"

Before she could answer a sudden gust of wind came in and almost knocked over the two kids playing near where it happened.

**K sorry its been so long. I was forced to deliver phone books, been working, sick, puppies, kid and best friend. But on my breaks at work ive been writing chapters so ill update tomorrow. Read and review. No reviews, no chapters!**

**_'-'_**

**Lady Christa**


	7. Chapter VI

A Whole New World

Greetings and Farewells

* * *

A few hours ago Inuyasha had returned, leaving Kagome silent. Not too long after Kagome, Sesshomaru and Christa had smelt a demon, though Kagome felt it. This very demon Kagome new. Inuyasha stood and sniffed the air. He started to walk towards Kagome, when the demon beat him to it.

"Hey Kagome"

"Hey Kouga"

"How's my woman?" he asked an arrogant smirk on his face

"She ain't your women, flea bag!" Inuyasha growled at Kouga seeing he still hasn't let Kagome go.

"Is to dog breath" Growling at each other, Kagome took the time to back away knowing what was in store.

Having enough of what was going on Christa said, "Enough" she cut in, cold voice in place. Both demons stopped immediately, Kouga looked over to find who had said that.

"Huh, Lady of the North. Didn't know they'd ever have a child." Faster than humanly possible, Christa was in front of Kouga with his neck pinned against a tree, growling at him.

* * *

"They did ya mangy mutt. To make it better she's got a fancy for a certain daiyoukai" he smirked

"Shut up!" Christa yelled, a slight blush staining her cheeks.

"Not another word Inuyasha" Sesshomaru said with his cold deep monotone voice, knowing what the half-breed spoke was true. Christ looked at him with thankful eyes. He slightly smiled a smile so small only she could tell what it was.

"Keh" Stomping over to a tree, Inuyasha sat down and watched the scene before him play out.

"Where do you come from wolf?"

"The Eastern Lands" he chocked out, trying to catch his breath. _This womans got a strong grip._

"Hn. Then why would you be here in Lord Sesshomaru's land without permission?"

"I came to see Kagome. After all she is my mate-to-be" Kouga sent a smirk in Kagome's direction.

Inuyasha growled, Kagome blushed and Christa knocked him unconscious.

"Hey you didn't have to that Christa!" Kagome yelled.

"Hn." Christa dropped him to the floor and walked over to Rin.

Kagome ran over to Kouga to see if she could wake him up. With a few failed attempts, she have up and decided to see if Inuyasha could do it.

"Hey Inuyasha do you think you cou-"

"He won't wake up right cause he was slightly poisoned to make sure he sleeps."

"Why would you do that Christa?" Kagome asked teary eyed, afraid for her friend. _I hope this transformation doesn't change her. I don't want her to end up like Sesshomaru cause she's demon now._

"He needed to know his place for one. For two, when someone request for you to be their mate and you deny it, you leave it at that. Nothing."

"You still didn't have to do that." Tears slowly slipped down her face and Sango came to her side, comforting her best friend and sister on possibly losing her best friend. With nothing else said, Christa turned and walked to Rin asking if she wanted to go pick flowers in a nearby field. The little girl nodded excitedly, then asked Sesshomaru, her father figure.

"Lord Sesshomaru? Can Rin and Lady Christa pick flowers?" she looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Yes, you may Rin. Watch her" he looked at both girls with soft eyes, then turned it back to the stoic facade. He then walked over to the shadiest tree and sat down, eyes closed.

Christa noticed the soft look Sesshomaru gave them and turned to Rin, "Come along Rin"

"Okay, come on Ah-Un" The beast stood and allowed Rin to climb up on their back following Christa to the flower field.

**K, just gonna come out and say it. I'm lazy. But I've been writing for you guys and I have lots more chapters for you. I have also been dealing with the stupid military school I gotta go to next year and I lost my best friend meaning I won't be seeing him anymore and now I don't have any friends but my dog, Bear. So please, to make me happy, please review! Thanks, you guys are the best!**

**_'-'_**

**Lady Christa**


	8. Chapter VII

A Whole New World

Mating Questions and Flowers

* * *

"Look Rin! It's a daffodil."

"Pretty" Rin looked down at the ground, nervous as to how she should ask Christa and what the outcome would be. Christa had felt a wave of sadness, then nervousness come after that, leaving no trace of sadness.

"Um... Lady Christa?"

"Yes, Rin?" She was confused on how she could go from happy to nervous.

"Can I call you..." Rin started.

"Call me what?" After she finished her sentence, Rin looked at her with big brown eyes and Christa knew what she meant.

"Of course Rin. Come here" Rin ran over to her and gave her a big hug. Peering over her new mom's shoulder, Rin saw a perfect flower that describes Christa. Pulling out of the hug she ran over and picked two, leaving Christa confused at what she was doing.

"Look what Rin found mama!" Coming back to reality, she looked at Rin who had two white Lily's in her hand.

"Oh, their beautiful Rin"

"Hey Sango?" Kagome asked

"Yes?"

"I'm gonna go take a bath. Wanna go?"

"No you go. I'll make sure Miroku doesn't go and peek" Sango said while smacking the monks hands before they could go any further.

"Thanks" Kagome looked over at Inuyasha and gave him a big smile. Inuyasha in return blushed slightly and got up to follow. He and Kagome had told each other a while ago that they loved each other but decided to wait it out until Naraku was finished and to see how things played out between them. Sango and Miroku looked at each other with knowing smiles, while Shippo looked confused.

"Come along you two. Time for dinner" Christa called to Rin and Ah-Un to follow her.

"Awww!" Rin pouted.

"Rin" Whipping their heads around they found who the voice came from.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin hopped off of Ah-Un and ran to him and attached herself to his leg. He patted her head.

"Sesshomaru" Christa said and smiled at him

"We are having dinner here"

"How come?"

"The half-breed and his miko are not there to watch over Rin while a camp is prepared." She mouthed and "Oh" and said nothing else.

"But mama can take care of Rin" Sesshomaru looked over at Christa and gave her a look as if asking "mother?"

"Yes. She just asked me today"

"Is that so?" He looked down at Rin and she gave him a big smile.

"Yes. Can Rin call you 'papa' Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin looked at him with her big pleading brown eyes.

He couldn't say no besides he loved her like she was really his anyway. "Very well."

"Yay! Papa!" Rin hugged his leg tighter and started crying with tears of joy. Of finally being able to have a family again.

"Rin" Rin stopped crying and looked at him glossy eyed.

"Yes papa?" Sesshomaru smiled slightly, enough for both girls to see, from him being proud to be her father. Sesshomaru looked down at her with soft eyes and said, "Stay with your mother while I go and get dinner" She nodded okay with a big smile and hopped over to play with the dragon.

Getting back to the campsite after a rabbit dinner and some berries, Sesshomaru noticed that Inuyasha wasn't back yet. _Mating with the miko I see._ Kagome had returned a while ago, telling Inuyasha that she was getting hungry and that she was going to start dinner. He stayed behind saying he wanted to soak a while longer, and then she left.

"Papa? Where's Uncle Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed at the mention of 'uncle' Inuyasha. Then he remembered what she asked him. Noticing he was struggling what to tell Rin, Christa stepped in, "Honey he just needed some alone time to think about his future and hopefully about having a family" knowing she was going to ask "why" she said, "You'll know when your older alright?" Shaking her head yes she went off to play with Shippo nearby.

Shocking everyone but Christa Sesshomaru said, "Thank you." She had somehow known that the topic of explaining adult things to Rin, was difficult for him.

"No problem" she said and gave him a smile in return

**K heres another chapter for you. Those of you who are waiting on an update for Smile of A Single Rose, I will update it as soon as I get more ideas, and im gonna try an work on it tomorrow. Enjoy and R&R!**

**_'-'_**

**Lady Christa**


	9. Chapter VIII

A Whole New World

Chapter 9

More Surprises Part I

* * *

Kagome had woken somewhere around early morning, not to long after dawn. Kagome heaved a sigh and woke Inuyasha, unknowingly. He jumped up right away, thinking something was wrong with his new mate-to-be. He asked her last night and she had said yes but to wait to the ceremony for it. Upon looking over to her, he noticed that Christa wasn't in her usual spot close to Kagome. What he found shocked him.

"What the hell!" When he yelled he got everyone up and Kagome out of bed. Sesshomaru was not happy about the half-breed disturbing his peace at all.

Knowing everyone was still more than half asleep she asked, "What's wrong Inuyasha?"

Pointing he said, "That's whats wrong"

Looking to where the half-breed had pointed, everyone was surprised by what they saw. There, was Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands, Killing Perfection, holding Christa.

"What gives Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha questioned, "Since when do you care about anything?" he asked again.

*Sesshomaru had been awake for some time now. He had been listening to the even breathing of Christa and the beat of her heart. He sat there with his eyes closed, relishing in the silence of the morning and his best friends heart. He was remembering times when they were little before being separated. He remembered the time they had fallen asleep outside after a game or two of tag, by the pond in his fathers' private garden by the pond.

_Two kids around the age of five and six, were running around the young boys fathers' garden along with his little girl friend._

_"Sesshomaru slow down! You are too fast!" A young Christa yelled_

_"I am not too fast, you are too slow. We are both demons with great speed, how you run is not my problem" A young Sesshomaru called out to her, hearing a faint "jerk". Using his speed he went quick enough into a tree without her seeing. He waited but she never came by. He jumped down and went to look for her._

_She was there by the pond in his fathers' private garden. "Christa, are you alright?"_

_"Huh? Yea I'm just watching the fish" she patted a spot next to her on the soft grass, he accepted and sat down._

_For a while they just sat there watching the koi fish swim, Christa leaning on him, asleep. It was a good thing there was a tree right behind them because soon after he too fell asleep. Just before dinner, his father was looking for them and found them asleep in the gardens by their favorite pond. He gently picked them up and took them back inside and put them to bed._

He was content and happy as the memory slowly faded from reminding him, everything was quiet until his half-breed brother woke up and started yelling.

"What the hell!" When he yelled he got everyone up and Kagome out of bed. Sesshomaru was not happy about the half-breed disturbing his peace at all.

Knowing everyone was still more than half asleep she asked, "What's wrong Inuyasha?"

Pointing he said, "That's whats wrong"

Looking to where the half-breed had pointed, everyone was surprised by what they saw. There, was Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands, Killing Perfection, holding Christa.

"What gives Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha questioned, "Since when do you care about anything?" he asked again.

_Idiot. _"I never said anything about not caring for another. Be quiet there are others who are still sleeping" he said anger in his voice. Closing his eyes again, hoping to get more rest, Christa had woken.

"Not anymore. Thanks _half-breed_" Christa said, venom lacing her words. Turning to look at who she used for a pillow last night, she smiled,

"Good morning Sesshomaru. How did you sleep?" she asked. Kagome and her friends were stunned that she could go from being angry one minute and happy the next.

"Rather well"

"I wasn't too heavy?"

"Never" he leaned down and kissed her temple. Then leaned even further and kissed her lips. They were like that for a few minutes, then Christa remembered they had an audience and pulled back. They needed breathe anyways, but that wasn't going to stop Sesshomaru from kissing her again later.

"When did you find time for feelings Sesshomaru?" Before Sesshomaru could answer, Christa had thrown a rather large rock at the half-breeds head, leading to his unconscious state.

"I guess he deserved that. How do you two know each other so well in one day that you can sit like that? Like you've known each other for forever?" Kagome asked. Christa and Sesshomaru turned and looked at each other and smiled then looked at Kagome.

"We have known each other since we were pups. After a few years I was told I was in danger and I left that night. We never saw each other after that. Centuries later, as you know, I found my best friend again." She turned back to Sesshomaru and smiled. Returning the favor he smiled back to, then pecked her lips. No matter how much stuff they have seen Sesshomaru do today that he doesn't normally do, they were stunned, frozen in place. _Another newspaper heading 'More shocked people in one day than in a week'. _Kagome thought.


End file.
